Thousand Year Scar
by PaperMouse824
Summary: I lost everything on my fifth birthday. My family, my money, my friends. It was all gone. I had nothing. But then I met a salmon haired boy on the streets of Song City who changed my life forever... That is, until he disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm working on so many stories right now. Probably because I just thought of a bunch of ideas and I'm pretty sure I don't want to loose them now. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

I came from a wealthy family. I had money, jewelry, clothes. I soon lost it all when my mother and father died on my 5th birthday in a car crash. I was alone. I had no friends, no family, nobody. I'm now the age of fourteen. So I've been living alone for about nine years.

I strolled down the lonely streets of Song City. I put my head down. Rain poured down on my blonde hair. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. I fell on the cold hard ground.

I used my arms to cover my head for protection. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried, begging for mercy. I waited for a while. Nothing happened. I slowly put my arms down and looked up.

Pink.

It was a boy with pink hair. He looked about the same age as me. On his shoulder was a little blue neko with a green backpack. He smiled at me. "I'm not gonna hurt you," He said calmly, stretching his hand out. I hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. He helped me up. "Arigatō..." I thanked him while dusting off my outfit. "No problem! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" He said, once again stretching his hand out. I looked up. He gave me a toothy grin. I smiled and shook hands with him.

"I'm Happy!" The blue cat spoke and grew wings. I wasn't surprised. I've heard about these creatures before, they're Exceeds, but I thought they lived in Edolas. I must've been mistaken.

"Lucy Heartphilia," I said, my voice small. I shook his hand. He looked around. "Where are your parents?" He asked, seeing that no one was around.

I thought of my parents and the incident that had happened. "They're...Dead..." I said, looking down. There was a moment of silence. I put my head up. His eyes were widened. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, giving me an awkward smile. "No, no! It's fine! It's fine! Really...What about you?" I asked, feeling a bit curious.

"My dad's a dragon!" He exclaimed. Was he teasing me? "His name is Igneel, he taught me a little bit of Dragon Slaying magic, but he disappeared when I was young and...I don't have a mom I don't think, Igneel wasn't married," The boy said. I mouthed an 'Oh'. I looked into his eyes. He seemed serious and wasn't laughing anytime soon.

So his dad really _is_ dragon.

That's very rare now and days. "Well, very nice to meet you," I said. He examined me. I had scratches and bruises everywhere. I'm lucky I'm still alive. "What happened...?" He asked. I didn't reply. He sighed.

I soon felt a bright light warming the back of my head. Natsu looked up, I was curious and fixed my head upward. It stopped raining. I smiled at the sight of the sun. Natsu faced me, I noticed and did the same. He gave me a toothy grin. That one little grin sent butterflies to my stomach. I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is short. It's just a preview anyways! Remember to favorite and review for me please! Thanks for reading!  
**

_**-PaperMouse**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahem... Sorry about not updating this story for a long time...I've been busy with a bunch of other stories and I remembered that I haven't updated this one yet . I feel so stupid right now XD. In the first chapter, they were only seven, this is ten years later just so you know.  
**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**|๑۩۞۩๑|Thousand Year Scar|๑۩۞۩๑|**

**Chapter Two**

I'm alone again. About 7 years ago, I heard that my best friend Natsu Dragneel had disappeared along with his Exceed, Happy. Why does this always happen to me? I haven't done anything bad, yet karma just comes and slaps me across the face. The good thing is I can protect myself a bit; I learned how to fight. Well, you basically have to learn how to fight when you live in a place like Song City so I've expected that I would learn martial arts sooner or later.

I strolled down the lonely streets, a trail of blood right behind me. I was a mess. My shirt and hoodie was ripped apart, dirty and full of blood stains, the same goes for my pants.

The old town I once knew was now dangerous with clouds of dirt. Buildings were written on with spray paint and blood. The air full of screams of pain... What happened?

Anyways, luckily for me, I somehow found enough money for a train ticket to a town called Fiore Magnolia. Once I reached the train station, I bought a ticket.

While I sat on the train, I looked around. People were depressed, just like me. Everything was quiet. I looked out the windows. "Natsu...Happy..." I mumbled to no one in particular. "I hope you're safe, and Natsu, I hope you become a great mage like you've always wanted to..." I prayed. I felt tears stroll down my pink cheeks. I could see Natsu and Mama telling me to stay strong, but unfortunately for me, it was just a hallucination. I really wish they were _actually _here right now.

A couple hours later, the train stopped at Magnolia. I stood up and exited the vehicle.

I stood there for a moment, people passing by, not even paying a single amount of attention to me. The wind blew through my hair, making my hood fall off. I sighed and took a step forward. This place looked better than Song City... It was bright and happy.

After 30 minutes of exploring town, I managed to get a job at a restaurant called 8Island. I earned money and payed for food, but I never had enough money to buy a house so for now a park bench will do. I heard people talking about a certain guild called Fairy Tail. I bet Natsu would love to join a place like that. I took a quick glance at my keys. Mama had given them to me, but I never learned how to summon Celestial Spirits. Maybe I could become a mage, just like Natsu.

I dug into my pockets and took out a picture of me and Natsu, with Happy on his head. I smiled. I bet Natsu would be happy if I started a new life. If I moved on. I mean, he was my first love, but that was when I was little. I'm grown up now, I'm a different girl.

Who am I kidding?

I'm still in love with that pink haired idiot, but he just left me there, with out saying a word. I really miss him, but if he left me, then he probably just doesn't like me anymore. I would've expected so. I mean, I've never had an actual friend but even so, Natsu... even though he left me, I still feel like we were meant to be, probably because I loved him...correction, I _love_ him. But, I guess I'm just a lovesick fool, and I thought he liked me back. Ha... what a joke...

I soon found myself crying again.

Maybe I just need a walk to clear my mind off.

Looking around, I saw people laughing and smiling. Life was great for them. I couldn't help but smile. I saw children running around, chasing each other. That reminded me of me and Natsu...No! Forget about that idiot! Everything's...Everything's better without him! Besides, I just can't rely on him on every single situation. I need to be independent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No I don't- I mean- I don't want to be independent! I want to be with Natsu, Happy, Mama, I want to see all their faces again. Besides...

He promised me.

He promised me that he would protect me until the end. He said if I was lost, he would find me. If I was crying, he would cheer me up. If anyone hurt me, he'll give them a piece of his mind. But, that's obviously a lie. A stupid lie. Now, instead of crying, I was now laughing, laughing at my foolishness.

Heh, I'm such a weirdo. I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and kept on moving.

I heard people talking about the Great Salamander, the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. The Great Salamander...That reminds me of Natsu...Ugh! Why can't I just get him out of my mind?! Stupid me!

"I heard Salamander used to live in a dump called Song City!" A girl said to her friend. This caught my attention. I froze for a moment, then smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! Another short chapter... D: I'm so sorry... I promise I'll make the next one longer! If I break the promise, then I'll just have to make the fourth chapter realllyyyy long... o.o  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


End file.
